Some Things Deserve a National Holiday
by SerialStoryLover
Summary: I felt there had been a lack of fluff in my writing of late. This is the remedy, albeit it is a brief interlude (I promise!). Will/Mac and a couple of other ships, and one of my favourite days of the year in America :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, I WAS going to post this once I'd actually finished it as a two-shot, but it's nearly midnight where I am right now and the ridiculous lack of fanfiction posted today has made me want to do something about it. So here you are:**_

_**WARNING! There is lots of smiling and fluff ahead. Need I say that it's Will and Mac? A couple of other ships in here too, though.**_

* * *

4th July 2012

"The cars arrived yet?" Will called over to Jim from where he was pulling his leather jacket over the casual shirt he had just changed into. Jim nodded an affirmative back to him, before turning back to where he and Neal were cramming as many beers into two cooler bags as they could.

"Remind me how you pulled this off?" Came Don's voice from behind him, sliding a pair of shades into his hair and loaded with a backpack full of what looked like more beer and a couple of plastic bags filled with picnic food.

"A friend owed me a favour." Will grinned as Don smiled impressed, back at him. He dropped one of the bags on the table, holding out his hand. Will shook it.

"Nice one, boss."

"'Bout time we had some relaxation." Don picked up his bag again and shot a strange look at Will.

"Eh, we can relax. _You_ still have work night to do my friend." He winked mysteriously at Will, causing Will McAvoy's gaze to follow him as he moved away towards his girlfriend who had just exited Mac's office with her giggling boss and a near hysterical Maggie. The girls had all changed into more casual, and definitely more summery things. Sloan was now in a boarders with a star-spangled banner spilling across her t-shirt; Maggie in a cute 60's dress also in a rather patriotic combo of colours, and Mac…Will didn't realise that his breath had hitched slightly. She had allowed her hair to grow a little, so that it spilled over her shoulders and half-way down her upper arms. She was dressed in a white flowed and slightly pleated skirt at the bottom, and a sleeveless, loose red (cotton) shirt; all three of them sporting sweaters of some kind.

Will was slightly disappointed at this…he had been hoping that Mac might get a little chilly out on the river and he might then gallantly offer her his jacket. He supposed he could drag her outside for a longer period of time and maybe the wind on the water would help him along a little.

Wow. Desperate much there, William? Maybe…but he and Mac were still doing their crazy dance, though it must be said, getting progressively closer and closer. It was like one of those kaleidoscopes where the circles gradually seemed to get closer and closer the more you turned the dial.

He knew they'd get there soon…and he had a funny feeling about tonight.

* * *

_About seven months earlier..._

It had been a completely ordinary day when it had hit him. Not at all what how he had dreamed he might one day forgive her – on some important night like an election, or a breaking story; not when she had had one of her moments of complete brilliance and saved the show, and not on a special occasion like a birthday, or New Years or a celebration of any kind.

Mackenzie had simply been stood off camera for once as opposed to in the control room. It had been a hectic day and one of their segment guests had cancelled at the last minute prompting a flurry of activity and panic as the team tried to find a suitable replacement as the show started. Will wasn't overly worried however. With Mac in control, and Jim by her side, he knew they'd sort it all out. But the change in the schedule had prompted Mac to step into the studio for a few minutes as she explained the new order of things to him and the camera crew, all whilst simultaneously having a conversation with Herb in the control room. Sometimes he marvelled at how the bumbling, adorable Mackenzie that they all knew and loved could just turn into this ferocious and passionate journalistic machine whenever they went on air.

And that was when it hit him. When he realised that he no longer felt a need to forgive her, because when you love someone there just comes a point when they have somehow automatically redeemed themselves; and you want them back more than you can be bothered to be angry with them anymore. And how can you not love someone who brings out the best in you?

After the show that night, he gently pulled her into the office and poured them both a glass of Bourbon that Charlie had given him. He passed one to her and raised his own.

She smiled curiously back at him, taking a sip. "What's the occasion?"

He couldn't take his eyes off her. It was like he was reliving the first day he'd met her – like she had so rightly said once "You were in love from the day you met me." And that was completely true. Despite the terrible cliché, that day he had genuinely felt like he had been hit by Cupid's arrow, struck by a bolt of Zeus' lightning, or had a tonne of bricks dropped on his head. Basically, insert your cheesy love-at-first-sight analogy here…

You had me at hello? Anyway…

He knew he wasn't quite ready to tell her the real reason for this drink, so he settled for the slightly less significant one.

"The occasion is that you, Ms McHale, have once more spectacularly proven yourself to be the best EP in the business." He settled on the edge of his desk, happily watched her neck and cheeks flush red at his compliment. She smiled, pleased with herself, and then seemingly tried to brush it off.

"Well. Doesn't sound like a bad toast to me."

"I mean it Kenz." She stopped abruptly mid-swallow as she heard him utter that nickname for the first time in over four years. He could see the meanings and connotations and possibilities buzzing around furiously behind her eyes, and inside that made him smile. But again, he wasn't ready for her to know any of this yet…well, at least know it for certain. She was a smart one, his Mackenzie.

She seemed to understand that this was all she would be getting from him, and slowly took another mouthful of Bourbon. For some reason, just watching her drink was mesmerizing – even though he'd seen her do it a million times.

"Thank you. For coming back and giving me a good kick in the ass to…well, to do whatever it was you did." He tried to express as much of what he was feeling as he could in his smile, since he didn't seem to be able to put it into words. She smiled weakly back.

"Turned your vocabulary to mince, apparently."

They both managed a small laugh as she downed the remaining measure of her glass and dropped the hand holding it loosely to her side.

He had a need to be nearer to her; to feel her, to hold her. He walked forward and gently took the tumbler out of her hand, placing it gently onto the desk with his own, before pulling her to him and wrapping one arm around her waist, and the other holding her to him at her shoulder. Not that he would have needed to force her to stay. Seconds after he had embraced her he felt her arms slip around him.

"Will, are you okay?" She sounded slightly worried, and as guilty as he felt for sending her mixed signals, he had to smile at the notion that the first thing she did was assume something was wrong. On the other hand, given the shit he had put her through this last year and half, she might have good reason to…

"I'm absolutely fine." He spoke quietly into her hair. And he knew that they would be; now it was simply a matter of time. Mac's hold on him tightened as she snuggled deeper into his chest.

* * *

He watched as Don awkwardly slipped his food-ridden arm around Sloan's waist, pressing a light kiss to her cheek, and making some joke or other about Maggie's little American flag which seemed to be tucked into the knot at the back of her hair in place of a hair clip. He was quickly and playfully admonished by the women, as Sloan gave him a light slap on the back and Mac stole his sunglasses, which he had no hope of getting back without dropping the bags and hence crushing the supplies (which Gary told him in no small threat as he passed would "ensure a very unpleasant night for Don Keefer.")

They all laughed and Will realised that Mackenzie was watching him watching him, a smug smile appearing on her face as their eyes met. Will smiled back, raising a questioning eyebrow as he did so. She threw the glasses back to Sloan and walked over to him.

"What are you smirking at Ms McHale?" He asked airily.

"Oh, I was just admiring how well my work in the life-ruining-business seems to be going." He couldn't hide the smile that spread across his face as he turned to her. Her gaze was no longer on him, however – nor was it on Don and Sloan. Maggie and Jim were huddled together as she looked anxious about something and he and Neal seemed to be calming her down. Will nudged her elbow to get her attention.

"_Your_ work in the life-ruining business? Credit where it's due. Don managed to sort that one out all on his own."

"Oh! So now I'm not a life-ruiner? Just very smart and with a women's knack for knowing things?" Her eyes were twinkling and he knew she was teasing him – flirting, even. And he loved it.

"Like you said, 'true love always wins'."

"Actually I think you'll find that you were the one who said that." He tilted his head slightly. "Well, you said 'yes', anyway. But Jim and Maggie I'm definitely taking some credit for. Even Jim says so."

"You've always been more optimistic than me Kenzie." He saw the blush that crept across her cheeks and neck as he used the name he had used to call her (he had been doing it more and more recently).

"So how optimistic are you feeling about tonight? Do I need to give you a pep talk?"

"Oh good God no! Please, no. I'm nowhere near that bad." He teased back, loving the outrage that was somehow expressed on her face as she smiled, and hit him on the arm.

"Hey, my pep talks are awesome." Will raised his eyebrows and took another swig of the water he was holding, trying not to laugh.

"This was a brilliant idea though Will, thank you." She was smiling at him again in a way that just made him melt and want to take her in his arms. "Everyone's really excited about it."

"My pleasure. It was the least I could do after we had to cancel the anniversary party this year." He rocked nervously on his feet for a moment. He had recently developed this habit whenever they got too close or two quiet and intimate in a conversation. She just made him feel nervous. "Are you excited?"

She looked at him, trying to gauge what exactly he was asking. To her delight, she found the reason she was hoping for shining through his eyes, but decided that she wasn't going to make it that easy for him. She crossed her arms, leaning closer to him slightly.

"Did you bring it?"

He chuckled, shaking his head, smiling. God, he just couldn't stop smiling. "My guitar's sitting in my office."

Mac bit her bottom lip, her eyes crinkling. "Then yes, Mr McAvoy. I am excited."

They simply looked at each other for a moment, lost in this small moment – one of many that they had been sharing these last few months. It was broken by Jim's voice finding some volume over the chatter of the News Night staffers.

"Alright everyone! We're moving out!"

* * *

_April 19th 2012_

It was five months after their Moment in Will's office, and the two of them found themselves there again, at a half after midnight, wearily sitting side by side on the edge of Will's desk drinking Bourbon.

The night before, just as they were putting the finishing touches to Will's apartment for the second anniversary party of News Night 2.0, they had received a call from Charlie telling them to hot foot it back to ACN because a massive story was breaking.

Drearily, they had obliged and found that the rest of the staffers had already been called in. There were developments in Syria and the team would need to focus and pull together as the UN had finally brought in Kofi Annan and UN observers to see what they could do with the situation.

The more they did research into it, the more sceptical Mackenzie became – just because she was passionate about doing News Night properly, didn't mean she had to be so passionate and optimistic about the implications of the content matter they were pursuing. Will felt the same; perhaps even more strongly given their differing views on the UN – and they quickly accepted that they were going to be too busy working on the show over the weekend and the following days that the party was pretty much cancelled.

Though he felt really shitty about not being able to give their team, who for the last two years had worked their asses off, a decent party to celebrate two years of outstanding journalism, he did feel a slight sense of pride when he saw that not one of them complained, instead busying themselves with any and all research that might be relevant to their coverage of the crisis in Syria.

And so it was that thinking on this, well after midnight with Mackenzie quietly beside him, that he decided that they _would_ have a party. A party to rival the best that any of them had ever been to. It was strange what stress did to the psyche…

He told Mac his plan – though she looked half asleep as he jolted her back to reality with his ideas – but once he had explained it to her, a weary smile crossed her face and she reached behind for the Bourbon, the scent of her perfume wafting past his nose and making him feel even more light headed than he already was from the alcohol.

She poured another measure into each of their glasses and then raised her glass to his with exactly the same look she had seen in his eyes five months ago when he had done this exact same thing to her. Her voice was slightly hoarse after their evenings' work, but he didn't care. He just beamed as she made her toast.

"Happy Anniversary Billy."

* * *

To everyone's surprise and great excitement, when Will had said "cars" he had left out the limousine part. Four limos were parked outside of the AWN tower with drivers holding doors open for the staffers spilling out of the building equipped with drink, food, music, and tucked away somewhere were some fireworks.

Mac and Sloan stood gaping at the sight before them, before turning to each other and giggling like school girls.

"Oh my god this is so cool! You two are the best bosses EVER!" Sloan proclaimed as she grasped hold of Mackenzie's arm, bouncing on her heels. This, as she was in high heels, was as much measure to insure she didn't fall over as it was a means to express her excitement. Mackenzie just let out a half-exasperated, half-exited laugh.

"I had nothing to do with this. This was all Will."

"Someone say my name?" A voice came from her shoulder. She spun around immediately, although placing her other hand on Sloan's wrist to ensure she didn't trip.

"Will! You never mentioned this part!" She beamed at him.

"Ladies, might I accompany you to your chauffeur?" Mac noted the guitar case slung over his shoulder as he offered an arm to each of them.

"Will this is so cool! It's already going to be the most amazing July 4th ever!" Sloan cried, excitement still in her voice as she beamed at Don handing over his load to one of the limo drivers.

As they reached the second limo, Will extended his hand, helping Sloan into the vehicle. As he turned to do the same for Mackenzie he caught a knowing look on her face.

"Have you actually told them where we're going?" He grinned, and then shrugged, fake nonchalance oozing from him.

"It may have slipped my mind." He wished that the image of her looking at him like that could be permanently imprinted on the back of his eyelids.

"Do you remember way, way back when I told you that you just had a way of doing things?" Mackenzie asked softly, genuine love still clearly audible in her voice as she gazed at him, feeling slightly overwhelmed at the effort Will had gone to for them herself. It was his turn to beam back at her, holding her gaze for a moment, before he leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, feeling the hand that was tucked into his elbow put a little more pressure on it as he did so. He pulled away, but only slightly – enough to see her eyes closed, a serene, happy expression on her face.

"Get in the limo, Kenz."He murmured to her, smirking. She giggled and allowed him to help her into the limo where Charlie, Don, Sloan, Gary, Martin, Jen and Tess were already assembled.

She knew what the staff was in for, and she couldn't wait to see their faces.

The hand that had helped her into the limo was placed next to hers in between their thighs, and it tapped hers gently as Will passed her a glass of champagne that Charlie had been pouring from the complimentary bottles in the little side-bar.

"Cheers!" Will suggested, toasting her glass first, with a wink before he and Mac leaned forward to share the toast with their co-workers.

* * *

Mackenzie had been right in thinking that her staffers' faces would be a picture when they finally arrived at their destination.

A small, private jetty down by the ferry terminals had been lit in up in fairy lights for the holiday weekend, and as the rest of his staff got out of the limos and gathered their things, Will walked over to a smartly dressed man in a cap and shook hands warmly, chatting to him. At the bottom of the gangway, a decent sized boat – clearly one of those ferries that they used for parties and weddings (like you always saw in those movies, Mac thought) – was moored; also beautifully lit up by fairly lights and lanterns.

Cheers and appreciative whoops went up mingled with a few exclamations of wonder and disbelief as the team all made their way towards the gangway, many patting Will on the back or the shoulder as they passed him.

"You knew about this?" Charlie's voice said quietly in her ear. She turned to look at him.

"I knew nothing about the limos, but I confess that, yes, I knew about the boat. Matt's an old friend of ours and he owes Will a couple of favours, so Will booked it after we had to cancel the anniversary party."

Charlie looked from her to Will, impressed. "The man certainly knows how to throw a party."

Mackenzie smiled. "Got your Bourbon somewhere there Chief?"

Charlie looked affronted, before throwing an arm around her shoulder and smiling. "What a ridiculous question to ask, Mackenzie McHale! They actually gave you a Peabody?"

"They gave me three." Mackenzie answered dryly, leaning on him and enjoying how chilled and relaxed the atmosphere was compared to the day they'd had.

Fourth of July broadcasts were always busy and hectic. Admittedly generally predictable, but because there was always a certain pattern to them – covering the President and Congress's speeches, making sure there was a historical segment and a block on veterans and current conflicts, and then how people were actually celebrating, all of which had to be fitted in around the actual news (after all, they had to put it first being "The Media Elite") – it always made them more crazy. Routines, for some reason, always made themselves very hard to stick to; so the fourth of July was always a hell of a day.

"Mackenzie McHale! Get over here!" Matt's voice called over Will's shoulder. She smiled back at him, waving in greeting, and excusing herself from Charlie's arm as she ran forwards and launched herself at her friend. "Heeey! Missed you too Mac! Five years is a completely unacceptable amount of time to give someone the silent treatment!"

He held her at arm's length and looked her over. "And God, don't you look delicious." He winked at her as Will rolled his eyes and she laughed.

"What can I say? I knew you'd be here, so I felt I needed to make an effort."

"Behave you two!" Will said – only half serious. Mac grinned at him mischievously.

"Oh Mac, you haven't changed a bit." Matt smiled, kissing her cheek. "We're nearly set to go here, so give me a shout when everyone's on board. I'm gonna help these guys load up. I'll catch up with you once we're out!"

His voice faded as he hurried off down the gangway and she and Will leaned back on opposite sides of the gangway, admiring the beautiful summer sunset over the Hudson and reflecting off the glass jungle of Manhattan.

"Don't you just love this city?" Will asked quietly. Mac looked over at him thoughtfully, enjoying the peaceful look on his face as his eyes travelled along the New York skyline. She found herself smiling again.

"Better than a town, outside a town, outside Lincoln?" She teased gently. He looked back at her warmly.

"Oh, New York feels more like home than that place ever did."

"Yeah?" Her eyes had darkened slightly, and she was biting her lip again. He saw it clearly and it made his heart skip a beat and, as found out a moment later, his voice drop a notch.

"Most definitely." That second seemed to last minutes.

"Come on you two! Quit flirting and let's go celebrate being freed from Mackenzie's tea-drinking, crown-wearing, poncily-dressed ancestors."

Charlie had arrived, and they both burst out laughing before Mac sobered up and shot him a sour look, causing Will to double up and push her in front of him down the gangway as Charlie began to crack up too.

"You're always far too pleased with yourself Charlie Skinner." Mac called over her shoulder, her slight annoyance fading with every second that Will's hand remained moulded to the small of her back.

* * *

_**You will be amazed to know that the next chapter is actually pretty-much written, finished and ready to go, so I'll post it in a couple of days once y'all have had a chance to read this one x**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Firstly I would like to apologise for the atrocious use of English spelling and grammar throughout the last chapter. I have now edited it. My only excuse is that I was ridiculously tired when I wrote it. _**

**_Secondly, life and other obstacles Uni-related got in the way of me promising I'd put this up in "the next couple of days". I miss summer. _**

**_So here you will meet three people called Matt, Jacob and Ellen. I'm sorry if original characters aren't your cup of tea…they're not generally mine either, but what can I say? There are (multiple) exceptions to every rule! Anyway, they're only really in the first bit. _**

**_P.S. you may also notice how ever-so-slightly in love with New York I am… "I heart NY" is an understatement._**

* * *

The party got underway fairly quickly, even as Will and Mackenzie helped Matt and his family release the boat from the dock. Will had been the one to jump down to release the mooring line, which had resulted in raucous laughter when his foot go twisted as he tried to step back on board and would have fallen into the Hudson were it not for Mackenzie and Matt's brother Jacob grabbing his arms before the three of them tumbled to the deck in a heap, giggling.

Matt's wife Ellen was also with them, snapping photos of the crumpled mass on the floor as they untangled themselves and wearily stood up, still laughing. Will grabbed Mackenzie's hands and pulled her upwards just as they hit the wake rippling off another boat heading out towards Ellis Island. Mac tumbled into him still giggling, and he found himself just holding her there.

Ellen and Jacob exchanged a look and busied themselves stowing all the docking gear away. Mackenzie's breathing slowly returning to normal as she twisted her head against Will's chest and watched Manhattan's outline slowly expand as they moved further away from the harbour. Will had been right – there really was nowhere else like it in the world.

Will, meanwhile, was only watching this out of the corner of his eye, the rest of his mind preoccupied with the small of Mac's rose-scented shampoo, his nose pressed into her hair as he had tucked her head under his chin.

"Jacob?" Mackenzie suddenly asked, twisting in his arms so that she could see her friend, ending up so that her back was now resting gently against Will. "Where's Sophie?"

Jacob smiled at her remembering. "She's still not quite up to leaving the baby yet. So she's at Mom and Dad's in Brooklyn. We left Tom and Becca there too. They'll be in bed soon I expect."

Ellen smirked. "They had quite a day. We took them to the beach earlier."

"How old are they now?" Will asked, smiling into Mackenzie's hair. He and Mac had used to babysit Matt and Ellen's two kids when they were younger. "Tom must be what, ten now?"

"Eleven. And he's got the cheek to go with it. And Becca's just turned seven."

"Wow, it seems like decades ago that she barely fitted into both your hands." Mac said to Will, grinning. "Shame, it would have been great to see them. And your little one Jake? Boy or girl?"

"Girl." Jacob beamed, the New Father Grin firmly in place as he crossed his arms to steady himself against the waves. "Three and a half months. Lily."

"Sweet name."

"You two should come over sometime." Ellen said, not sure if she was pushing something that wasn't ready to be pushed yet. But she noticed how Mackenzie smiled slightly and looked down at Will's arms locked around her waist, as Will actually spoke.

"They wouldn't remember us."

"They would!" Matt appeared with Jim in tow as they carried some of the cooler bags to a freezer at the back of the deck. Will and Mackenzie seemed to flinch simultaneously as they realised how they were standing and that Jim could clearly see that for himself, but they also knew how ridiculous it would look if they sprang apart. Jim simply smirked as he walked towards them and winked.

"Secret's safe with me." He muttered to Mackenzie as he walked past. She blushed.

"We have that photo of the day we all went to central park for the picnic on the fireplace. They remember you." He smiled as Jim offered to take the other cool bags from him, and handed them over.

"Well," Mac cleared her throat slightly, feeling a little hot with Jim shooting her knowing looks as he put the beer away. "Thanks for taking the time to do this for us anyway, especially with the kids. These guys needed a party."

"So did we!" Jacob joked and Matt and Ellen laughed behind him as Matt placed a swift kiss to Ellen's forehead before heading back up to the wheelhouse.

"Hey the others were looking for you two. Fireworks start in five minutes." Jim said as he walked back towards them.

"Yeah we should probably show our faces." Will said, reluctantly releasing his hold on Mac's waist.

"Did you bring _your_ guitar?" Mackenzie looked at Jim challengingly, as though daring him to say no.

He grinned, putting his hands up in a mock gesture of surrender, "Don't worry, I value my life. It's downstairs with Will's." She made a face as they started walking off down where the stairs led to the bow.

"Coming Will?" Jim called over his shoulder, as Mac told him some story or other.

"Yeah, I'll just be a minute." Jim nodded, and waved as he and Mackenzie slowly disappeared down the stairs and out of sight.

"So?" Ellen asked immediately.

"So, what?" Will asked, knowing exactly what she was about to say. He began to walk slowly, indicating that they should follow Mackenzie.

She slapped him playfully on the wrist, "You know damn well what, William McAvoy!"

"You and Mac back together?" Jacob asked grinning.

Will smiled at his shoes, turning to take the stairs. "No. Not back together per se."

Ellen raised her eyebrows as she stepped off next to him. He caught her expression and quickly backtracked.

"No, not that either. Just not…together."

"Yet?"

"Yet. Maybe…"He held the door open for her, muttering under his breath, "Hopefully."

* * *

Everyone had gathered around the wooden benches that ran around the bow. There were little fairy lights and lanterns adorned all around the deck here too, and it felt magical and romantic and put everyone in the mood for a party. Music was playing off someone's iPod, they were chilling out with some drinks, and everyone was waving to the various waterway cruisers who were drunkenly yelling for their attention from passing boats.

"That'll be us in an hour's time!" Sloan happily observed to Mackenzie as they hijacked the very tip of the bow, both secretly having flashing images of a young Leo DiCaprio behind them.

"An hour." Mac scoffed. "So pessimistic."

Tess and Jen joined them as everyone pressed towards the front of the boat, and the four of them barely chatted for a minute before the huge extravaganza-turned-New-York-tradition that was Macy's annual fireworks display erupted into life above them. The Hudson was filled with appreciative whoops from various drunken merry-makers both on the shore and on the water.

In Britain, some might say a fireworks display when you're over the age of twenty is a cliché and a waste of time, which is why Mackenzie had always loved coming home during the summertime so that she could thoroughly enjoy the spectacle of Independence Day. Nobody does a show like the Americans; they make Guy Fawkes look like merely some fizzled out explosion in a chemistry lab.

Mackenzie suddenly felt a warmth at her back, and as she heard Don and Will speaking behind them, a small smile replaced her look of slight wonder as she gently leaned back against him (but not too heavily or close that anyone would notice it) to let him know she had spotted him. His hand gently ran up her back as he seemed to take a sip of his beer. Her smile widened.

Something was happening tonight. She could sense it. It felt almost ironic (or maybe just poetic) that there were fireworks.

* * *

As it was a day to celebrate Americanisms, the fireworks display ended and Martin and Gary got the grill going in the kitchen and a make-shift BBQ under way.

Ellen and Jacob spent about half an hour chilling with the staff before grabbing some things for themselves and Matt and heading up to the wheelhouse to let the News Night Crew get on with their celebrations.

Since they had been caught red-handed on the upper deck, Mac and Will had been careful not to be obvious in front of the staffers. Jim would occasionally shoot Mac a funny look, smiling all the while, but apart from that, no one seemed to think there was anything out of the ordinary, however.

When they started to move outside again with their food, Jim caught up with her, carrying an extra Bud which he handed to her, and they made their way to the railings.

"So –"

"Thanks for not –"

They looked at each other and laughed before looking out over the water again. Jim watched her for a moment. She was looking particularly nice tonight. Not that she didn't always look nice, but…Mac was like his older sister; which meant three things: he was very proud, very protective, and also slightly in awe of her. But he would never tell her the last one. Well…not unless it was something really important and she needed to hear it to stop herself doing something stupid. But it took a lot to get Mackenzie that depressed. And one of the tings over the last four years which had managed to put her there (although Jim didn't know it for a long time, of course) was Will McAvoy.

As a result, Jim had watched Will and Mackenzie quite closely. He'd noticed how Will treated Mac; but he also realised that Hell would freeze over before Mackenzie allowed him to intervene on her behalf. He'd realised why she'd spoken so sincerely to him on their first day at ACN about "Hollywood love, high school love". It was because she knew what she was talking about; and to his great confusion he realised that, yes Will was a threat to her happiness, but he was also the keeper of it. And Jim didn't really see any other option but to keep asking Mackenzie if she was alright every once in a while. He didn't know much about love, but he knew not to mess with it.

"I'm happy you guys have sorted it out." He said quietly, the feel of the water beneath them and the way Manhattan seemed to bob up and down in front of him, glowing amber as the sun fell towards the horizon.

Mackenzie's lips curled as she seemed to beam at her beer bottle. There was a slight twitch of her head before she spoke, "It's not really anything yet, it's just…something. I hope."

"I don't think hope is necessary. You two are made for each other." She looked at him and he thought that he had never seen her as happy and radiant as she was tonight. The way she had been lazily resting in Will's arms earlier. He had seen a picture of them when they were together that was sitting on a bookshelf in her apartment, and he honestly thought that if you put the two images side by side then the only difference would be that Will had a few more lines on his forehead and Mackenzie was a little thinner.

"Jim!" Maggie appeared at Jim's elbow with a slightly tipsy, but very happy and relaxed grin on her face, and the both smiled at her, Jim putting his arm around her shoulder and kissing her hair.

"What's up?"

"Come dance with me! Gary and Tess and Martin and Kendra are dancing! We should dance!" She looked so excited about it that Jim just laughed, and Mackenzie watched the two of them, beaming.

"Okay." He chortled, then made a curious smile, "Mags, _can_ you actually dance?"

A confused expression appeared on Maggie's face as she thought about this for a moment, which only made Jim laugh harder.

"Okay, let's dance." He gently pushed her in front of him towards where the others had indeed formed a circle, and nodded to Mac, who winked back him.

"You should grab Will and come dance too." He whispered mischievously. She raised an eyebrow, bemused.

"Your flirting has come on leaps and bounds…but you've never seen Will dance."

Jim laughed again before Maggie tugged rather hard on his arm and he was whisked off to boogie.

Mackenzie watched them for a moment as Don and Sloan joined the group, Sloan impressively letting her hair down and twirling in Don's arms as she slipped into the circle.

She turned back to watch the water, catching Will's eye as she did so. He was in a conversation with Jennifer on the other side of the deck, but there was a look in his eyes as their gazes met, and she smirked knowingly before looking back out across the river.

It was as if New York itself was partying. Celebrations echoed out across the city and people could be seen partying on the West side highway, the bridges, and even a few blobs visible on rooftops and balconies. New York was known as The City That Never Sleeps, but tonight it was properly alive, it's blood, the people, pumping through its veins.

"You've been rather quiet this evening." Charlie's voice spoke from behind her a few minutes later.

"Not at all." She smiled, "I've just had everyone coming over to me rather than me having to go and talk to people. I've never felt so popular."

"And I can still remember when everyone first met you and thought you were mad." He joked. Mackenzie however, raised her eyebrows.

"Have you not been in the Newsroom lately?" They still think I'm mad, they've just decided to embrace it is all."

Charlie laughed and finished the rest of the Bourbon he had in his hand, gazing pensively at the ripples hitting the boat for a moment.

"And Will?" He looked back at her, a gentle, caring look in his eye.

"Oh, he's always known I'm mad. No worries there."

"That's not what I meant." He replied softly, his lips crinkling in a smile. She returned it ruefully.

"I know. I was just dodging. Unsuccessfully, it seems."

"You can fool a lot of people Ms. McHale, but I'm not one of them."

Mackenzie loved stout Charlie – when he used that look that she thought he might have learned in Vietnam. The one that was all at the same time mock-serious and yet authoritative. She could just imagine him in a khaki uniform telling off some little upstart that he was over his head and needed to pipe down and follow his goddam orders.

Charlie was full of laughter and humour and mischief, but he was a damn good leader; and she had always imagined that that had been something which had been forced on him rather than something he'd chased – that he'd brought his own personality to his leadership skills rather than followed the rules.

"What in God's name _is_ this trash we're listening to?" He said after a moment, turning, disgusted to where Neal was on is MacBook doing the playlist. Mac burst out laughing. Charlie reminded her greatly of her father, and she knew that at this moment in time he would have been saying exactly the same thing.

She downed the rest of her beer before turning back around and leaning against the railings.

"Hey Will!" He looked up at her from where he and Jennifer were standing, and couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah?"

"Charlie wants you to play your guitar!"

* * *

_**Okay, so as I said above, this didn't get posted quite as soon as I'd have liked, and I'm sorry to say I'm not quite done tweaking the ending, but I decided there was a decent enough break here to allow it to be a three-parter because I didn't want to keep you waiting (as I know I have a bad habit of doing that).**_

_**So you get a whole other chapter to (hopefully) look forward to!**_

_**P.S. I know I am once again spamming this fandom…there may even be another update by the end of the day if I haven't keeled over. I'd say I'm sorry, but it's getting to the point where I just want to finish these long ones :p**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Some Things Deserve a National Holiday Ch. 3 (FINALLY!)**

_**For Katy, and also Steph and Millie, who were particularly persistant.**_

_**The original (since November) delay (believe it or not) was the music. Love Will's guitar and him playing with Jim, but it is a recipe for mental implosion. So Thank you Tyrone Wells.**_

**And Happy Independence Day everyone :) **

* * *

If Mackenzie had thought the party had been going steady before, she felt an even greater buzz now. Will was on his third song, and Gary had miraculously pulled a harmonica from somewhere. She was dancing with a hysterical Jim after they had both just watched an even tipsier Maggie tumble to the floor, pulling a slightly scared and now dazed-looking Martin with her.

It was an old Van Morrison song, Brown eyed Girl. Mac knew it was a tease – everyone would think it was about her (her hazel eyes would just about pass for the lyrics), but she knew better.

She and Will had been on holiday in the Seychelles as an anniversary present for their first year together, and on their last night on the beach, Will had gotten hold of a guitar and had been playing to the crowd gathered around a bonfire near a local beach bar and grill. The restaurant owner had a daughter of about five years old, and she had become besotted with Will. Everyone found her adorable, and she had huge brown eyes. So before she was sent to bed that night, Will had decided to sing her a song, and afterwards, her father had had to physically pull her off of Will as she hugged him; and everyone was laughing.

However, no one on the boat knew this story; they all assumed he was singing about Mac. Strangely, she felt no desire to correct them. Now that she thought about it, the lyrics suited them pretty well now.

The night was going better than Mackenzie could have imagined. She couldn't remember the last time she had enjoyed herself more. Everyone around her – people she adored – were laughing, and smiling and thoroughly enjoying themselves in the process. Jim's arms were around her, chortling into her shoulder as he watched his girlfriend try and untangle herself as Sloan and Tamara helped pull her up and a bemused Charlie helped Martin. It was a weird cross between a foxtrot and a waltz, and Mackenzie couldn't stop smiling. She could see Will trying to sing whilst holding back laughter and Gary's harmonica was getting more staccato as he laughed into the instrument.

As Will played out the last few chords, she pressed herself into Jim, pulling him into a hug that he happily returned. "Why don't you go play something and let Will get a drink? Maybe take Maggie with you and sit her down for a bit."

"That's no guarantee that she won't fall over." He joked as he pulled back from her, grinning. She laughed, and he pressed a quick kiss to her cheek as he wandered over to Will. She went to get a couple of beers and turned to find Will standing behind her, hand held out, and a cheeky smile on his face. She handed him the beer, returning the smile.

"Well played, sir."

"Why thank you." They looked over to Jim as he started playing something Mackenzie recognised as a Strokes song.

They were slightly apart from the rest of the group. Mackenzie curled up on the bow, beer in hand a peaceful, happy look on her face. Will was next to her on the other side, addicted to the look on her face.

"Having a good time?" He asked softly, a matching smile playing on his face. Opening her eyes again, she smirked.

"No one would ever guess you were an investigative journalist." He bumped her playfully with his beer bottle, the ice cold of the drink feeling like fire on her warm skin. Her smirk softened. "I'm having a brilliant time, thank you."

They stared at each other for a moment longer, before each looked back over at the staffers, a comfortable silence falling between them.

For the next few minutes, they simply sat, amused by their team. At some point they moved closer so that their shoulders and arms rested against each other. Every so often, one would comment on something one of the staffers was doing and they'd giggle.

The smile still hadn't left Mac's face and Will twisted around, hesitating. After a moment, Mac felt his gaze on her face and looked at him.

"What?"

He looked slightly dumbstruck for a moment, knowing that if he asked this question they'd never hear the end of it…but he couldn't help himself. And maybe he didn't want to hear the end of it...maybe he could live with hearing it forever. "Do –"

But before he could finish his sentence Jim called over to him. He hadn't heard the song finish.

"Will! Duet!" Cheers instantly went up and peer pressure told him he'd be over there playing in less than a minute. He turned back to Mac, sighing in slight exasperation. There was a knowing look in her eyes, but she looked amused all the same. She pushed him off his perch, laughing as he lost his balance momentarily and blinked innocently when he looked back at her.

"Yes please, minstrel."

He grinned wryly. As if he'd ever be able to refuse.

Mac giggled again as he watched him meander back over to where Jim and the guitars were waiting.

OOOOO

When they'd finished the song, Will looked up and couldn't see where Mac had gone to. There was a gentle nudge to his shoulder and he glanced to his right to find Jim looking pointedly at the stairs leading to the upper deck. Immediately understanding, he subtly made his excuses claiming he needed a cigarette and some quiet for ten minutes. Most of the staffers catcalled and yelled things like "old" and "getting on in life", which two years ago would have severely tempted him to fire them - now it just made him smile and laugh.

They were all – Jim, and maybe Charlie too, he thought – far too drunk to notice their bosses' absence, for which he was silently grateful.

There weren't as many lights up here, and it took him a moment to spot her, sitting across from the railings on a lifeboat trunk, her knees brought up to her chest, her head resting on her arms. She was silhouetted perfectly against the moon and the ethereal light of Manhattan's glass towers.

"Hey." She didn't look round immediately, but when she did, there was a small smile on her face as she beckoned to him to join her.

"How are the kids?" He smirked at the analogy. They really were the parents of this misfit family, with Charlie being the perfect crazy grandfather.

"Drunk. Having a good time. How about you?" He pushed an escaped strand of hair and felt her lean into his touch.

"Just a small headache. Needed some air."

He was surprised, though pleasantly so, when she leaned into him properly as her head came to rest against his chest and his arm naturally snaked around her shoulders. He leaned his head on her hair, watching the city drift by them.

"You've enjoyed yourself though?" He felt her smile into his chest making him smile in return.

"Yes indeed, Mr. McAvoy."

"I'm glad."

They stayed that way for a moment, just being with each other and holding each other.

After a few moments, he heard Jim's guitar play a few chords again before he struck up a song that Will didn't know. It was slow, and relaxing and nice.

_Call me on the phone  
Call me anytime you like  
When you need me you know I'll come running, running  
Tell me how you feel and I will  
Listen til I understand you  
Let the worry roll right off your chest_

_I am on your side_  
_And you're forever mine_  
_There's no other love_  
_You're all I'm thinking of_

"Do you know this song?" He asked. She lazily shook her head; he loved the feeling of her snuggling into him – but he had a better idea. "Are you feeling well enough to dance?"

A pause. "So long as it's nothing fancy like earlier."

"Not what I had in mind." He gently pushed her away from him and stood before her, taking her hands to pull her off her perch and into him. In a second she was moulded to him, one arm twisting behind his neck, the other curled to his shoulder as she head found its place on his chest.

He didn't think that he would ever get used to this. Well, get used to it _again_, really. He'd gone five years without having her in his arms, without waking up with her curled into his side, having her grab his hand when she felt like it, putting her hands in his coat pocket on a cold night or sitting across the table from her at dinner.

Over the last few months they'd definitely been closer. She'd started brushing his arm before he'd go on air, and he would brush her shoulder and joke with her and flirt with her more than they had since she'd returned. It was a pleasant ghost of what they had one had. But it was hope and it made him feel good.

He felt a shift on his chest as Mackenzie snuggled a little closer.

_When I have to go and you're feeling all alone_

_Know that when I'm gone I'm only waiting waiting_

_Just to see your brown eyes light up_

_When you see me walking in_

_When I run my fingers down your skin_

The soft slap of the water lapping against the side of the boat, and the low creak of the wood as it shifted from port to starboard, somehow sounding more old and reliable than worrying and dangerous could just be heard over the quieter hum of music and laughter coming from below. Mackenzie had never actually felt safer than at that particular moment.

She was engulfed and warm and snug in Will's arms, his softness and strength anchoring her in a moment when she felt she may not actually be earthbound, still. Whether that was as a result of the alcohol, her family downstairs, the magic of this night that Will had arranged, or even just the presence of the man himself, she honestly had no idea and had no inclination to care at this particular moment…or for the remainder of the evening…possibly never as long as Will's arms never let her go again.

She felt his nose rub along the side of her head as he shifted next to her. "What are you thinking?" He murmured into her ear, the ghost of a smile audible even through the bone of her skull.

She tucked herself closer to him, pressing her face into his collarbone and letting herself exhale as she became aware that her lips were now brushing his neck. He didn't seem to be fazed at all – if anything he was holding her more firmly…though the parts of her body where his hands met her waist had become so warm that they were now slightly numb and she could not be entirely sure.

"Well," She smiled against his skin, picking carefully over her words. "I was just thinking how amazing you've made this night." She could feel him grinning against her hair. She pulled back, needing to see his eyes, all of a sudden not feeling close to him. Will felt her shifting and twisted, buoyed and giddy about the twinkling happiness shining reflecting the light of moon high above them.

"Really Billy, tonight was perfect – I mean it. Everyone's had a great time…'

"No awkward set-ups or love triangles this time around." He joked.

"You're still dry and you're clothes don't smell of wasted champagne." She quipped, her smile crinkling at the corner of her eyes, as Will laughed softly.

Their eyes had locked and when neither of them immediately came up with something new to say, Jim's song seemed to amplify in the silence.

_When I said those words to you_

_I swore that I would see this through_

_And nothing in the world could change_

_Promise I have made_

_I am on your side  
_

_And you're forever mine  
_

_There's no other love  
_

_You're all I'm thinking of_

The warm July air became heavier and the silence seemed to press them together rather than press into them. The magical feeling that Mackenzie had been extrapolating about all evening suddenly felt real to Will. There was a spark, an electricity in the air that was jolting the blood in his veins and the pulse in his heart. He slowly ran his fingers along her spine until they met and clasped his fingers together, trapping her there.

"What are _you_ thinking Billy?" She asked raspily, darting between her partner's eyes, desperately hoping to find what she was looking for.

A rogue firework exploded somewhere off to the left as Will finally pushed them both out of limbo by pressing his lips to hers, flattening his palms against her back, unable to have her close enough.

She responded instantly, clamping her hands to his neck and his cavicle, needing no encouragement to close all distance between them.

All there was was Will. His mouth, his hands, his chest, his warmth, his love. She felt the rest of the world simply melt away as their mouths moved perfectly in sync with each other and he surrounded her. The earlier fireworks were nothing to the flames that were spreading through her now as she felt Will's heartbeat increase under her own skin.

She offered no resistance in opening to him as he entwined them further, raising a hand from her waist to caress her cheek. She couldn't understand how he could be doing this so wonderfully and so thoroughly, and yet still seem to be so calm and gentle with her…she could feel herself getting feverish the longer she stood there with him, freely allowing him to plunder her mouth and reclaim her as his own.

At an unknown time later (she had completely lost herself), Will finally broke the seal holding their lips together. Mac instantly pressed her forehead back to his, refusing to move further away from him.

Allowing her eyes to slowly open as she felt herself slowly float back to earth as gravity took hold once more.

She settled her gaze on Will, delighted and perhaps mildly overwhelmed to find her happiness reflected in those gorgeous blue eyes that she adored so much. She couldn't help the exceedingly girly giggle that her body forced her to emit as it took account of what had just transpired, here, on the deck of this boat, in the middle of the Hudson, over five years since they had last stood like this, held each other like this, and enjoyed each other like this. Yet in this moment she could almost feel that if she wanted to she could forget that those years ever happened; but she wouldn't. And that was okay.

Because right now Will McAvoy was in love with her again; he was holding her, and kissing her; and she was home where she belonged, with a job she loved and friends she cherished and a life that meant more than just chasing a story so you still had a job come six pm.

Newsnight 2.0 had not only revolutionised the cable news cycle after a long period of stagnation, but she truly felt that the last few years had revolutionised Mackenzie McHale. It helped her grow into the woman she had found somewhere in the dry sandss of Afghanistan. So maybe it was fitting that this was all happening on the Fourth of July.

"You're thinking too much." He said quietly, nuzzling his nose into her face, dropping light kisses across her cheek bone until he reached her ear and pulled her back into the crook of his neck. She went willingly, suppressing the urge to resume the kiss in exchange for a few minutes of him holding her close again…not that she doubted there would be plenty of time for that in the days, weeks and years to come.

"Just thinking how grateful I am that we got here." She mumbled, scared she was going to kill the mood. Will huffed, worrying her inspite of one of his thumbs running from the hollow at the small of her back to the very top of her spine, curling around her neck and lovingly holding her it there as he pressed a kiss to the side he had access to.

"It's over Mac. I'm just as grateful that you're taking _me_ back." She let out a small puff of indignation, but tightened her grip around his body and returned his kiss.

Will's hand found it's way to one of hers, curled tightly into the shirt on his back. Clasping it in his own, he brought it round to their sides, in the albeit small space where their bodies met, before shooting her a smile and resuming the slow waltz that they had been enjoying before things had gotten even...well, more enjoyable. She grinned.

Was it really accpetable for two people over the age of forty to be grinning like adolescents in such a public and blatantly obvious way, she wondered.

Okay, so it wasn't really public. And either way they did not really care…she was just interested in the answer, because she was not entirely sure she would be able to stop for the foreseable future; and in Manhattan smiling from ear to ear was more common among lunatics than your average disguntled New Yorker. At least she wouldn't be alone when they sectioned her.

Will leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before leaning down and capturing her lips once more as she fell into him again, allowing herself to melt in his embrace once more. She could get used to this.

OOOOO

After half an hour of whispered conversations and jokes, and a rather fierce debate over which constellation they could see (interspersed with a few more kissing interludes), they reappeared downstairs to find the group quieter, though more relaxed than subdued; all sat in a wonky circle around the edges of the deck.

The beer and burgers seemed to have settled heavily in everyones' bones, keeping them weighed to their positions, rather than up and dancing. There was lazy chatter and friendly games creating a gentle buzz among the team as everyone took a little rest and recuperation in good company, enjoying the chance to let their hair down instead of running around the Newsroom at a hundred miles an hour. Even Ellen, Matt and a Jacob had joined them.

"Hey, who's driving this boat?" Will teased his friend.

"We dropped anchor about twenty minutes ago." Matt grinned slyly at the two bosses. "Clearly you two were too preoccupied to notice."

Everyone laughed, knowing looks on all their faces as Will settled down next to his old friend.

"Well, at least you were aware that you had dropped anchor this time." Mac teased back. "As I recall, last time you were a little tipsy and couldn't understand in your hung-over state, why seven hours later we were still off Delaware."

She managed to get another laugh from everyone as she settled down next to Will, accepting a beer from Ellen as Will's arm slipped around her shoulder.

She didn't particularly care that everyone was watching or that everyone knew – she was more than happy to share this with her family. Catching Charlie's eye (who was propping Martin up) she caught his wink, along with a happy look from Jim, seated on his other side, who was holding a sleepy looking Maggie against his chest.

She felt a slight nudge against her leg to find Sloan prodding it with Will's guitar. She was looking past Mac, gazing hopefully at Will - even resorting to puppy dog eyes!

Will tried to look at her sternly; exaggeratedly shifting his arm so that is was further around Mac's shoulders to state his wishes. Sloan just pouted.

Mac leaned forward to grab the guitar in her own hands before turning back to Will with a hopeful expression of her own clear upon her face. He sighed exasperatedly causing everyone to laugh once more as he rolled his eyes, taking it from her and pointedly ignoring the victorious grin that spread across her face.

She stretched her leg to reach across and nudge Jim's foot with her own, but he was already reaching behind him for his own guitar.

Everyone seemed to wake up a little bit – it was only a little past midnight after all, and a few requests were mumbled from around the boat. Mackenzie settled back into Will's side, her beer clutched loosely in her hand.

"Just play Billy." She muttered happily, watching her family around her, revelling in the warmth of the man seated beside her. She felt a soft kiss to the back of her head before his breath blew across her ear.

"Happy Fourth of July, Mac."

She smiled.

* * *

**I think it's probably too late for apologies on this one, so all I will say is I hope you enjoyed it, and for those of you who were waiting, that it was worth it! xx**

**If you're really interested in the full playlist ('cause it took me so much effort!):**

**Superstition – Stevie Wonder performed by William McAvoy**

**The Dock of the Bay – Otis Redding performed by William McAvoy**

**Brown Eyed Girl – Van Morrison performed by William McAvoy**

**You Only Live Once – The Strokes performed by James Harper**

**Better Together – Jack Johnson performed by James Harper**

**Crazy Little Thing Called Love – Queen performed by James Harper and William McAvoy**

**Twistin' the Night Away – Sam Cooke performed by James Harper and William McAvoy**

**Good Vibrations – The Beach Boys performed James Harper and William McAvoy**

**Dancing In the Moonlight – Toploader performed by James Harper and William McAvoy**

**See the World – Gomez performed by James Harper**

**All I'm thinking of – Tyrone Wells performed by James Harper**

**Jailhouse Rock – Elvis Presley performed by James Harper**

**The Lady is a Tramp – Tony Bennet & Lady Gaga performed by James Harper and Kaylee Rosario**

**Drops of Jupiter – Train performed by William McAvoy**

**Make Me Smile (Come up and see me) – Steve Harley and Cockney Rebel performed by James Harper and William McAvoy**

**Don't Stop – Fleetwood Mac performed by James Harper and William McAvoy**

**Half the World Away – Oasis performed by William McAvoy**

**Sweet Home Alabama – Lynyrd Skynyrd performed by James Harper and William McAvoy**

**Last Request – Paolo Nutini performed by James Harper**

**Music in my Soul – Sandi Thom performed by James Harper**


End file.
